pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lottie/Relationships
Relationships Oswald Lottie first met Oswald soon after he became the next Glen Baskerville, when they collided with each other in one of the hallways of the Baskerville mansion. The fact that she refers to him as "Glen" rather than Oswald in all her flashbacks indicates that she didn't become a Baskerville until after his ascension and thus never knew him as Oswald. During their first encounter she lost her temper and snapped at him for not watching where he was going, only to look up and realise then who he was. When he didn't reply to her she started blushing and panicking, trying to wipe her lipstick off of his clothes and apologising for getting him messy, before turning on her heel and dashing away, embarrassed. She later developed feelings for him, feelings that remained unrequited due to the fact that she was too shy to approach him and try to get close to him However, considering the fact that he went out of his way to show her the locket with Lacie's melody to her implies that if she had gotten close to him he may have accepted her feelings or at least viewed her as a good friend. She loved him, but found him unapproachable, and didn't know how to talk to him because he mostly kept to himself and never spoke to anyone but Jack. For a while she even envied Jack, and resented him because he was close to Oswald ways she never could be, but in time she grew to accept it, and was content to just see Oswald happy. "...even so, because '' ''Master Glen smiled... that is enough." She remained loyal to him throughout the duration of the Tragedy, obeying him without question when he ordered her and the others to kill everyone in the mansion, even though she didn't understand why he would ask them to do such a terrible thing. Her faith in him never wavered, even when Jack was declared a hero she still believed her Master had been betrayed and she fought hard to find the Sealing Stones and to discover the truth behind the Tragedy so she could bring him back from the dead. Everything she did after being released from the Abyss was out of service to her beloved master. She harbored strong romantic feelings for him, caring for him deeply. However when she realized that he was going down the wrong path after awakening in Leo's body, Lotti eventually decided to stop him before he does something that he'll regret. She claims that this is her way of protecting him. When he collapsed and Levi stated he was going fade away she rushed to his side to which he grabbed her hand asking her to protect the world even after he was gone. She immediately promised him that she would not let the world that he fought so hard for fall to ruin also stating that her loyalty always will be with him and that she and the other Baskervilles will follow Leo as the new Glen. Tears were in her eyes as she said this and she proceeded to say " So please...." but he had already disappeared from Leo's body. She might have been intending on confessing her love or wanted him to smile for her but it's ambiguous what the end of her last sentence to him would have been. She truly loved and cared for him until the very end. Lily Lily is another member of the Baskervilles. She and Lottie often work together as a team. They have a close relationship, and Lottie seems to enjoy doting on her like a little sister. The first time they met was the day Lily showed up at the Baskerville mansion, having been led there by the golden lights of Abyss to become a servant of the next Glen. Lottie quickly took her under her wing, fussing over her appearance and fixing her hair for her in much the same way an overbearing older sister would, making her a part of their little "family". When Lily was released from Abyss, Lottie was the first to greet her, comforting the girl while she cried and assuring her that they would find Master Glen. They are often seen together at meetings and during missions, and are closer to each other than any of the other current members of the Baskervilles. Xerxes Break Break has offered Lottie to be his friend regardless of the fact they are enemies. The reasoning is because they are after the same thing though over time they seem to see each other on more equal terms. Lottie is shocked and confused, but withholds their encounter from her fellow Baskervilles. They meet yet again at the Second Coming of Age Ceremony where Break finds her and after she disarms Isla Yura. She tells him that she knew he was close by, prompting Break to tease her and ask her if she could sense his presence. Remaining serious, Lottie says no, but also tells him: 'Somehow, I knew you'd make an appearance." She asks him what he meant when they were in Sablier together. Break says that she's a reasonable woman, and, with a smile, he asks her to join forces with him. Lottie is shocked again by his words, and Break quickly says that there are a lot of things he would have told her if he had the time. After this, Break calmly demands to know where Reim is, warning Lottie that if he is dead, he will abandon all forms of a 'friendly solution' with her. When Isla Yura orders his servants to attack, Break and Lottie presumably fight together to kill their attackers, as when they reappear, the cloaked figures lie dead before them. Lottie confesses her anger to Break, wondering if someone is trying to make a fool of the Baskervilles. When Dug and Fang drag her away, Lottie warns them not to fight against the Hatter, as they cannot defeat him. As of the latest chapter, it is hinted that Lottie is guarding Break as well as Oz after they are imprisoned by the Baskervilles. Oz the B-Rabbitt Lottie first met Oz at Lutwidge Academy. She introduces herself as 'Big Sister' and calls him 'Little Boy'. Lottie kidnaps Oz to force Jack to come out so that he could explain himself and the events of the Tragedy. She doesn't seem to care very much about Oz and often molested him. However after learning of the true events of the Tragedy of Sablier she feels a bit of sympathy towards him. Jack Vessalius Jack had first met Lottie at the Baskerville mansion, where he would sneak in through secret passageways to meet with Glen, his best friend. He would often tease her and shortened her name from Charlotte to the nickname 'Lottie' and would often ask her opinion about his latest works. He infuriated her but she would still like him, because he made Oswald (Glen) smile. When she learned that he had killed Glen Baskerville however, they were no longer on friendly terms and she was quite eager to find him to understand why he would do such a thing to his supposed best friend. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages